Memory Failure
by Angelinasway
Summary: What if the powers decided to let Buffy keep her memories of the day Angel was human. What if when she returns to Sunnydale the only one around to help her pick up the pieces is her mortal enemy.
1. Breakdown

Author's Notes:

hope you like this. The first chapter is a bit depressing. Thanks to Xaphania for her beta job. Also a thank to my friend Megan for giving it a once over before I posted. Oh and also a much appriciated thanks to Maryperk for the title of the storie.

Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.

Chapter 1

Buffy slowly walked into her Watcher's apartment, dropping her keys on the floor without a second glance. She was numb from the memories of the past twenty-four hours, the twenty-four hours that had not actually happened; only they really, really had. She didn't know why the Powers had let her keep her memories, but she was truly grateful. Without them she would have never known. She would have gone through the rest of her life thinking Angel really loved her.

She walked on autopilot into the bathroom, the bathroom that housed her mortal enemy, who was currently chained to the bathtub. Spike glared at her as she stepped through the door.

"Well it's about bloody…" when he caught sight of her red-rimmed eyes and trembling hands he stopped short. "Buffy?" She didn't acknowledge him and he really hadn't expected her to. The distant look in her eyes was telling enough. She looked completely and thoroughly broken.

Spike watched as her trembling grew and spread through her limbs. She gripped the sink as if holding on to something solid would stop the tremors that were vibrating through her body and when she met her own eyes in the mirror, one of the most gut-wrenching screams Spike had ever heard tore from her lips. Buffy slammed her fist hard into the medicine cabinet, large shards of glass and plastic falling into the sink. She stared at her bleeding fist for a moment, then at the large pieces of mirror and Spike knew immediately what she was planning.

Something inside of him snapped, his demon face tore to the surface and he roared in fury. He struggled hard against his bonds, breaking the chains that held him. She was mumbling something as he watched her grip a piece of jagged mirror, and when he made out the words his ire only grew. He wasn't going to watch her hurt herself over his poncy git of a grandsire. Hell, if he was being honest with himself, he refused to watch her hurt herself period. Sod the chip, if he had to hurt her to stop her, he would.

He had her wrist gripped in his fist the next second and he slammed it hard against the sink, making her drop the jagged piece of glass. Electric shockwaves shot through his skull, but Spike barely took notice. "No!" he growled.

Buffy blinked a few times and for the briefest of moments Spike thought he saw a flash of recognition, it was gone in a snap and a new wave of tremors wracked her body as her pulse skyrocketed. Her teeth began to chatter as her lips turned blue, and her skin felt so cold. "Oh, bloody hell, your goin' into shock, aren't you?"

Spike lifted Buffy in his arms and set her on the toilet, whipping her black sweater over her head. "Sorry luv, need to get you warm, not tryin' to peek at your goodies." Buffy just continued to stare straight through him. He sighed and shook his head, unzipping and pulling her boots off. Spike reached over and twisted the hot water on and pulled the lever for the shower before he pulled his black tee over his head. He kicked his own boots off and then wrapped his arm around Buffy's waist so he could unzip her skirt. It pooled at her feet and Spike lifted Buffy into the shower holding her against his chest as he let the hot water rain down on top of them.

He didn't understand why he felt this sudden need to help her and keep her safe. He should be rejoicing at her pain and laughing in her face, but instead his demon had been furious at the thought of Buffy hurting herself. He didn't want to analyze it too much; there were just some things he wasn't willing to admit yet.

Spike knew the moment she finally returned to herself because she suddenly stiffened in his arms.

"Spike?" Buffy said in a baby soft voice.

"Yes, luv?" he sighed. He hoped she didn't immediately jump to conclusions.

"Why am I in Giles' shower, in my underwear…" she paused, "with you?" Her voice was not angry just very confused and Spike relaxed because of it.

"You were goin' into shock, had to warm you up somehow, figured the shower was the best bet." He brushed a wet strand of hair of her face. "I didn't want you to think I was tryin' to take advantage of you, or some rot. So I left your knickers on."

"Oh," Buffy said, as she lay her head back on his chest and placed a feather soft kiss there. "Thanks, I don't remember, but thank you for being here."

Spike swallowed hard. "Sure thing kitten, anytime." His arms tightened around her before he asked, "Mind tellin' me, what this is all about then?"

She sniffled and a heart breaking sob tore from her lips, she started trembling again, only this time Spike could tell it was from trying to stop herself from crying. "Come on baby girl, I've got you."

She sniffled hard against his chest and raised her tear filled eyes to his. "Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me."

"Don' rightly know, but seeing you like that, seeing you about to hurt yourself, just about scared me to death." He paused, studying her face for any sign of disgust, when he got none, he continued. "As for hating you…" he sighed, "never really have, just tried to force myself to is all."

"Why?" She was looking at him intently, as if trying to gage what his answer would be.

"'Cause, I thought if I could kill you Drusilla would take me back. She blamed me for breaking up our family, said I was surrounded by you. Don' bloody know what that means, jus' knew if I could kill you, she wouldn't be able to use that excuse anymore." Spike said all this as he subconsciously began to run his fingers through Buffy's wet hair.

She knew he didn't realize what he was doing, and for once she wasn't going to bring it to his attention. For the first time in so long Buffy felt cared for, it was strange how she suddenly felt so safe in the arms of her mortal enemy. "Did I ever tell you what Angel said, why he left?"

Spike shook his head as he watched Buffy's eyes fill with new tears. "He said I deserve someone who can bring me into the light, that I deserve a normal life with a human and a house with 3.5 kids. I tried to tell him that my life will never be normal, but then he called what we had a freak show." She sucked in a breath trying to reign in her emotions, as Spike bit back the growl that was climbing in his throat. "It doesn't matter now, all of that was a lie."

"How's that, luv?" he asked, afraid of what she was going to say next.

She looked him dead in the eye. "I've been gone longer than it seems. Angel was human for twenty-four hours."

His jaw dropped and he stared at her in complete disbelief, he shook his head and then swallowed. "Maybe you should start at the beginning."


	2. Change

Chapter 2

Something had changed. She was a tower of strength. He had never before taken the time to notice just how much. Oh, he had always known she was strong. He just hadn't realized how strong, until this moment.

A weaker person would have broken the second she had to plunge the sharp end of the sword into their first loves chest. A weaker person would have broken the second she found out that by giving the man that she loved the most precious gift he could ever receive, she had inadvertently awakened a monster. Hell, a weaker person would have broken the second the Master had plunged his fangs into her throat. The second she felt the icy fingers of death's grip, but not Buffy Summers, she kept going, kept fighting, and always, always prevailed. She was bloody magnificent.

He couldn't believe how enormously fucking stupid Angel was. What he wouldn't give to be loved the way Buffy loved the great sodding poof. Spike knew that Dru never loved him, not the way he loved her, and before he had always been okay with that. Not anymore though, he knew he never wanted to be loves bitch again. He wanted someone to love him the way Buffy loved Angel. He wanted to be loved like that, and he wondered if this was why he was suddenly feeling for the girl. He honestly didn't know, all he did know was something had changed.

Spike was torn out of his musing when Buffy's small, "Hey," sounded behind him in the kitchen entryway. "Hey, yourself kitten. Feelin' any better?" He knew it was a dumb question, but he had to ask regardless.

Buffy turned her head for a moment biting her lower lip and shrugged. Spike just nodded and turned back to the tea he had been preparing for her. "I see you found everything okay."

"Yah," Buffy smiled, grateful for the change in topic. "I always leave a few outfits here. You know," she shrugged, "just in case there's some emergency slayage to be done." She paused studying what he was doing, "Watcha making?"

Spike smiled at Buffy and handed her the cup. "Tea, just like my mum used to make when I was sick."

She studied the contents in the cup for a moment before taking a small sip. "Hey that's pretty good."

" 'Course it is." His smile widened. Oh yeah, something had definitely changed. He couldn't stop staring at her. He was just coming to realize how beautiful she really was. Her light burned brighter than the sun and no amount of heartache could ever completely extinguish it. God, why was he just seeing this now? Was it because he had been so enamored with Drusilla that he had never taken the time to pay attention, or was it always there, but he couldn't admit to the possibility that there was something more to them than mortal enemies?

Buffy flushed a bit under his scrutiny. He was looking at her, as if he was seeing her for the first time, and it was making her self-conscious. She couldn't help but bring it to his attention, "What?"

"You're just so strong, I never took the time to notice before."

Buffy's eyes filled with tears, she turned around walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. "You're just saying that," she whispered.

Spike walked up to her and used his finger to tilt her head so their eyes met, "No, I'm really not."

Her sparkling eyes looked into his, and she began to cry harder, "I don't feel very strong."

Spike sighed nodding his head, "I suspect not. You took quite a blow today, but Buffy, I've killed two Slayers, and I can tell you right now they don't hold a candle to you. The only reason they died is because they wanted to. Don't let Angel be your downfall, pet. You're stronger than that."

"I get what you're saying, I do," she sniffled, "But how am I supposed to go on knowing what I know, knowing what we could have had?" She sighed and wiped her eyes. "He was everything he said I needed, everything I wanted, and he just ripped it away without even talking to me. Without even asking me what I wanted." She shook her head exhaling deeply, "I told him I understood, but I don't. The only thing I understand now... He never loved me, because how can you love someone if you're not willing to make a sacrifice for them?"

Spike didn't want to say what he was thinking, but it was something that had to be said. "I am by no means defending Peaches, but don't you think that's what he thought he was doing."

Buffy shook her head without missing a beat, "No, if that were the real reason, if he had done it to protect me, he would be here now. I could die at anytime, it could be something as simple as a fledgling that gets me or as disastrous as an apocalypse. If he's not here, how is that protecting me?"

She had him there. "I don't know? Why do you think he really did it?" He really wanted to know. There must be something she wasn't telling him, some revelation she had that led her to this point.

She took a deep breath. He could tell she was still trying to reign in her emotions. Her bottom lip began to quiver as she tried quelling her tears. "I think he did it," she whispered, "Because he was never in love with me. I guess he thought I was somehow his redemption, and when he realized he didn't need me for that…Being the hero was more important to him." The tears that had been gathering in her eyes cascaded down her cheeks once more.

Spike was struck by how true what she had just said rang. He had always known what a selfish arrogant bastard Angelus was. He had just not known his counterpart was just the same. He couldn't help it, he pulled Buffy into his arms once more, "I'm so sorry, luv."

She nodded sniffling against his black tee, "Thanks."

Spike suddenly got a crazy idea. He realized as soon as her friends and Watcher showed up this, whatever it was, would end. He didn't want it to, without exploring further what it was that was going on between them, "Do you want to go somewhere?"

Buffy abruptly pulled back to look in his eyes, "Are you serious?"

Spike looked away shrugging nonchalantly before meeting her eyes again. "You have until Monday before you had to be back to school, right?"

She nodded while studying his expression and eyes for a minute. She could tell he was being completely sincere.

He cleared his throat before saying, "Well, it _is_ only Friday," then looked behind him at the clock. "We could go anywhere in California and still be back in time for your classes. I think what you need is a break, yeah? Some time to just forget about what's happened, forget who you are for a couple of days and just relax."

Shock filled her eyes and something close to amazement. "You'd do that for me? Take me anywhere in California for the weekend."

He ran his free hand through his hair before responding with, "Yeah, but it's not just for you. I'm sick of being tied to that bloody bathtub."

Buffy started to giggle and he was truly happy he was able to bring a smile to her face.

"Spike?"

"Yeah luv?"

"How does San Francisco sound?"

His smile brightened at that, "Bloody brilliant."


	3. Alike

Author's Notes:

I am so very sorry for the incredibly long wait on this chapter. The truth is I have been busy writing a little in the BTVS crossover universe and have gotten sidetracked. I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me.

Special thanks to Spikelissa for her beta job!

Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.

* * *

Chapter 3

They had been driving about two hours, and Buffy had been uncharacteristically quiet. Not that Spike really blamed her; he was just at a bit of a loss. He couldn't believe what a self-righteous git Angel was. That bloody bastard had actually had everything he had claimed to want at his finger tips. Spike couldn't help agreeing with Buffy on this one. Angel had never been in love with her, only in love with the idea of finding redemption in her. His claims of love had been nothing but folly and Spike couldn't help seething at the thought.

It was too much like his story. He knew now Dru had never loved him. It was the same for Angel and Buffy as it had been for himself and Drusilla. She had wanted a companion and when he didn't live up to her expectations, she had crawled back to her precious daddy. When Angelus had gotten his soul the first time she had come back to Spike and for awhile it seemed as if she was really happy with him, especially after he had killed his first Slayer. He found out about her infidelities about five years after that, yet still he stayed, wanting to believe it was just the type of vampire she was.

It wasn't until he came to Sunnyhell that he realized it wasn't who she was, but rather she was in love with Angelus. She had only stayed with him all these years out of some sort of forced obligation, because he had been kind enough to take care of her all the years before. Once she realized she didn't need him for that, she had kicked him to the curb.

He could still remember her snickers as Angelus had poked fun at him out of nothing more than his twisted amusement. He had watched helplessly as Angelus fucked Drusilla into oblivion, the look on her face doing more than telling Spike exactly where he stood. He had hated Buffy then, blaming her for Drusilla's revelation. Only now he knew it wasn't her fault, not really.

She was going through her own heartbreak at the time, and she had been just as helpless as he was to stop her heart's desire. She had forgiven Angel after all, just like Spike had done with Dru. He realized in that moment how alike he and Buffy both were.

They both wore their hearts on their sleeves; they both were love's bitch, letting their heart make bloody stupid god-awful decisions. He also realized they were of equal strength, and he couldn't deny they both had the same type of sharp wit, unless of course you caught either of them off guard. He grinned to himself at the realization. This trip could turn out to be better than he thought; if he could just get Buffy to come to the same conclusion.

Before they left Buffy had written Giles a letter telling him she needed to get away from Sunnydale. She told him some really bad stuff had happened in L.A with Angel, and she just needed to clear her mind for a day or two, without the added burden of her nightly slaying. She had also made it sound as if she had been the one to decide to get away, and that she had made Spike come with her, so she could keep an eye on him.

She didn't know why she had lied for the bleached pest, or why she felt it was necessary to do so, besides the obvious reasons of course. This excursion had been Spike's idea after all, but she couldn't bring herself to let her Watcher in on that. Giles would probably tell her it was some sort of trap, but Buffy knew differently. Spike had been completely sincere in his request, and she was just thankful he was there to make it.

She really didn't want to see anyone's 'I told you so looks' when all this eventually came out. The unfortunate thing was she knew her friends and Giles well enough to know they would not stop badgering her until she revealed what was wrong. This was actually an excellent idea because now she could prepare herself for the ultimate lecture as well as the pitiful looks before she had to explain herself.

The silence almost became too much for him. His thoughts were going down roads he never thought he'd let his conscious mind go. He had to clear it or at least distract it. Spike reached in the back seat for his CD case. He unzipped the case and pulled out a Ramones CD then stuck it in the player. Doing all this as he used his knee to drive. He watched the road through a pair of wrap around black sunglasses and the small hole in the windshield. Spike didn't crank up the volume rather just let the album play as background noise. He didn't want to do anything to piss the Slayer off especially after his little realization.

He suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him and looked at Buffy. She was studying him intently. She had a strange look on her face as she watched him. Then out of nowhere she blurted out a question he thought he would never be asked, especially by her.

She watched him curiously, wondering why she was just noticing how different he was from Angel… or Angelus, for that matter. He was a constant ball of energy, always moving something, never really sitting still for more than a few seconds. She was mesmerized by him, how was it that two Master Vampires of the same family turned out to be so completely different?

When she thought about it, she couldn't help wondering what he had been like before he was turned. Angel had never really told her much about his human past, but she did know he had killed his parents in cold blood. She wondered if Spike had done the same.

Before she could stop herself she blurted out the question that was on her mind, "What were you like before you were turned?"

Spike's eyes widened under his shades, and he almost choked. "Why do you want to know?"

Buffy was silent for a while before saying, "It's just… well I guess… I'm just coming to realize how different you are from Angelus… and… and I just thought maybe it was because of who you were when you were human."

He stared at Buffy in shock. He wasn't sure whether to take offence to her statement or not. He hoped because she had said Angelus and not Angel she was paying him a compliment, but he could never be sure with her. So his next question was asked with caution. "Define different, luv?"

Buffy swallowed and began to pull at an imaginary thread on her shirt. "Well," Buffy said quietly, "It's… You're nice when you want to be… and… well, you've never tried to play games like he did."

She gained confidence as she met his shaded eyes, remembering some of their fights and how Spike never really targeted the people she loved. He had never tried to break her like Angelus had. In fact, he had been at her house with her mother for god knew how long the night he had tried to make Willow do that ridiculous love spell, and yet he never once harmed her mother or her friends. Oh he had scared the bejesus out of Willow, threatening to kill her with a broken bottle, and he had thrown Xander into a wall knocking him out, but in reality, he could have done so much more to them. She shuddered to think what would have happened if Angelus had kidnapped them.

There also was the recent incident with the Gem of Amara and the incident where he had discovered he had the Chip. Though now that she thought about it, she couldn't really blame his reaction of thinking she was responsible for his captivity. It's not as if they were good friends or anything. Hell, if it had been her, she might have even tried to go after him in a personal way as well. This military group that had captured Spike had, in a sense, neutered him and she still wasn't sure if she was okay with that or not.

It somehow seemed wrong, like humans playing God or something. It's one of the reasons she had taken him in. What they did to him was like putting a shock collar on a dog, and though she knew Spike was evil, and he still thought of humans as happy-meals on legs, she couldn't help feeling annoyed that these idiots, whoever they are, are trying to control evil. That is of the not good category, and Buffy hated to think of what kind of destruction these guys would create on the Hellmouth. If they didn't have evil intentions, then their stupidity was going to send some demon on a rampage to end the world.

"It's just," she continued, "If Angelus had gotten the chip, I would have been the last person he went to. Also you helped me keep Giles safe that one time, you… you kept your word. I…I don't ever see him doing that."

"Well that's easy, pet. Angelus was nothing more than a whoring, drunkard who lived off his rich daddy." Spike smiled grimly, "That was until his old man got sick of it and threw him out on his arse."

Buffy looked at Spike her eye's wide, no wonder Angel had always been afraid to tell her what kind of man he had been. She still was curious about Spike though and asked, "So how were you different?"

Spike sighed and looked at Buffy, "You really want to know?"

At Buffy's nod Spike continued, "Alright, but I'm only going to tell it once, and if I hear so much as a snort, I'm stopping."

Spike ran his hand through his platinum hair muttering, "I can't believe I'm telling you this," under his breath.

Buffy watched him carefully schooling her features as best she could. She wondered just what he could say that would make her laugh at him. His next word had her eyes wide and her mouth dropping open in shock. He didn't actually just say what she thought he did, did he?

"I was a poet before I was turned," Spike said, watching with a bit of amusement at Buffy's dumbfounded expression.

Her face lit up for the first time since they had begun the road trip and a slow smile began to spread across her face. "Were you any good?"

Spike looked at her a moment, thinking about lying. He sighed, deciding against it. "God, no. I wrote things that would make your ears bleed from how horrible they were. William the Bloody Awful Poet, that's what they used to call me."

Buffy looked at Spike before her smile widened, "That's how you got your name?"

"Yah," he said, taking in her amused expression. "That's how I got the first one."

She frowned in remembrance, of how he had gotten the name Spike but shrugged it off. She didn't want to think about what Spike was. Just for a little while she wanted to know the man he used to be. She didn't think being judgmental would make him talk.

"As for who I was… well… I was a wanker, a sniveling pathetic fool who followed his heart too easily." Spike said darkly.

"I'm sure you're not giving yourself enough credit." Buffy said quietly. "If the man you were resembled anything like the man who stuck by Drusilla for over a hundred years, then you must have been a saint."

Spike snorted, "What can I say luv? Some things never change."

Buffy looked at Spike confused before she smiled softly as understanding dawned on her. He had followed his heart too easily with Drusilla as well. She wondered who the first person was to break his heart. "So who was the first girl?"

He looked at her before turning away ashamed reaching in his duster for a fag, "Her name was Cecily Underwood. She was an upper class snooty bitch, and at the time I was just too blind to see it. She would listen to my poetry and then snicker to her friends about how I was fawning all over her. One night I confessed my feelings for her, and she shut me down like only an ice-bitch of her status could do. I ran out of the party upset and met what I always thought was my salvation. I met Drusilla that night."

Buffy's heart went out to Spike, and in a moment of pure insight, she placed her hand on his arm. He wasn't that different from her, she realized. They were so alike that when she thought about it, it actually kind of wigged her. Drusilla should be ashamed of herself for using someone who could love her the way Spike did. What Buffy wouldn't give to feel that cherished and that safe, to know that the man you're with only had eyes for you. She had never felt that, not with Angel and certainly not with Parker. She hoped there was someone out there for her with the same type of qualities Spike had.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" Spike asked as he watched Buffy's eyes fill with unshed tears. Spike reached into his duster once more retrieving his lighter and his flask simultaneously. He really needed a drink.

He took a sip of the fiery liquid as Buffy whispered, "For telling me something about you."

Spike stared at her for a long moment, then nodded, smiling softly while handing her the flask and lighting his smoke, "You're welcome."

She took the silver flask and stared at it for a long while. She was about to refuse Spike's offer when he spoke up again, "It'll help. You might actually forget about him for a little while."

Buffy looked at Spike and something inside of her broke. All the responsibility and all the pain that had been building up against the walls she erected were causing a fissure from the pressure. She needed to forget about Angel and her calling, and she needed to remember what it was like to have fun and be happy. She felt as if she was drowning in misery alone, and if she could forget about her responsibilities for just a little while she might be able to save herself.

She stared back at the flask and without warning downed the contents in one gulp. Spike was stunned watching as she shivered and coughed from the liquid. Thank god the thing was less than half way full, or he might have a real problem.

Buffy shuddered and looked at him with glassy eyes, "We need some more."

Then again, maybe he just created a monster.

* * *

"Would you mind explaining to me why my Slayer decided to run off with Spike?" Giles growled over the receiver. "What in the bleeding hell happened down there?"

"G-Giles?" Angel said shocked. He had not expected to hear from Giles, especially not today, as Angel relived the last twenty-four hours. Giles sounded pissed, and did he just say Buffy had run off with Spike?

"Giles you need to slow down. Nothing happened here. Buffy showed up to yell at me for not telling her I was in town on Thanksgiving, and that was it." Giles' next words had the vampire stunned when realization dawned on him.

"Really, because she states right here in her letter, that… and I quote, some really bad stuff happened in Los Angeles between you and her. Why would she say that if it weren't true?" Giles yelled.

Angel would have gone pale if he wasn't a vamp, the Powers, god did the Powers change their minds and let Buffy keep her memories too? If they did maybe she was just upset, she had after all told him she understood why he was doing it. Then again, this was Buffy, she had been known to say one thing and mean something else entirely.

Well, if she didn't understand. Angel's only other opinion was she was so pissed off she didn't care who it was she hung around with, or she was trying to make him jealous. If that were the case, she was doing one hell of a job. Angel already had issues with them harboring the bleached wonder instead of just staking his sorry ass, but he already knew Buffy didn't have it in her to kill Spike if he couldn't fight back.

"Giles," Angel said. "I have to go check some things out. I'll call you back when I know more."

"What the bleeding hell is tha…" But it was too late. Angel had already hung up.

He stared out of the window as the sky began to darken. It was time to find out what the Oracles knew.

* * *

Buffy smiled brightly at Spike as the city came into view. It was beautiful, lit up like a sparkler. She smiled sadly as she was assaulted by memories of coming here as a small girl. Life had seemed so simple back then, so easy. She also remembered having long conversations with her friends at Hemery High about when they were eighteen they would all come here when they graduated. Unfortunately, those dreams never had a chance to come to fruition, thanks to her being Chosen.

She stuck her head out the window letting the cold ocean air wash over her as they crossed the Bay Bridge. She giggled and looked up at the stars. They looked so close, as if she could touch them.

"I used to dream about moving here," Buffy said wistfully.

Spike instinctively reached out and grasped her hand. After she had finished off his flask, she had become incredibly talkative, though she had pouted when he told her he wasn't stopping to get more booze until they were in the city.

When she realized Spike wouldn't budge she began to talk to him about everything, as if they had been doing it for years. She told him about her family and living in L.A. She talked about going to Hemery High and some of her friends from there. They talked about their favorite movies and what music they liked.

The more Spike got to actually know Buffy the more he liked her. She was funny and very introspective. Though at times he felt she blamed herself for everything that went wrong in other people's lives. He had to keep telling her not to blame herself. Luckily, she had not mentioned this last incident being her fault or Spike might have lost it.

Buffy acknowledged Spike's gesture by squeezing his hand as they pulled into the city. Looking over at her vampire and grinning. "So, where are we staying?"

He returned her smile with one of his own, "I know just the place."


	4. Surprise

Author's Notes:

Well this was a little quicker than the last one. Thank you for your wonderful reviews.

Special thanks to Spikelissa for her beta job.

* * *

Chapter 4

After looping around a few times they finally turned onto Market Street. "Bloody hell," Spike grumbled. "I forgot how bleeding difficult it is to navigate this city."

He drove for awhile finally spotting his destination and smiled to himself. The Slayer was going to flip when she realized where they were staying. He turned left on Montgomery Street and pulled up in front of the Palace Hotel, smiling happily at Buffy. "We're here."

Buffy sat there gapping at the vampire. She knew this hotel very well, not because she had stayed here, but because she had always wanted to. As a little girl she had dreams of meeting a prince in this place. When she got older she remembered arguing with her friends at Hemery about where they would stay after graduation.

She would argue with her friends about it because those who had the money to spend wanted to stay at hotels like the Four Season or the St. Regis. These hotels weren't bad. In fact, they were beautiful and modern luxury hotels, but Buffy had always thought the magic of San Francisco was that you could never completely erase its age, and the history of such an amazing town was what made it so classy.

The Palace was part of that history in every sense of the word and even though Buffy was a modern girl at heart, the historic hotel was a part of the magic of this city. She wanted to be a part of that magic, but trusting Spike was going to be very hard, and she wouldn't risk getting in trouble with the law over it.

Buffy looked at Spike warily, "We can't afford this."

A valet opened her door and offered her a hand of assistance. "Welcome to the Palace Hotel madam."

Spike grinned devilishly at her and winked, "Trust me pet, we'll be fine."

Buffy took the valet's hand and let him help her out of the car. Her heart was racing and she turned glaring at the vampire, "If you get me in trouble, you're so dust." She muttered low so that only he could hear.

Spike's grin widened with amusement, but he nodded all the same. He stepped around to the trunk popping the hood and removing their bags. He walked back around handing the keys and a ten to the valet. Spike then grabbed the scrawny man by the lapels of his suit and growled in his ear. "Take good care of my baby. Not a scratch, you hear."

"Y-yes sir." The valet squeaked, after Spike had let him go. He quickly hopped into the Desoto and slowly pulled away.

Buffy watched with raised eyebrows and was a little annoyed when Spike ignored her look and began to head towards the entrance. She huffed irritated, before she stomped after him. Buffy grabbed his arm right as he was reaching the door and spun him around to face her. "Look Spike, I appreciate you taking care of me and trying to do nice things for me. I do…but we can't afford this place, and I for one don't want to spend the night in jail."

Spike looked at Buffy a long minute with narrowed eyes before he finally growled, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I know what the bloody hell I'm doing, you infuriating chit?" He paused dropping a bag on the ground, so he could run his fingers through his hair. "Yes, you're right we don't have the money, but I also know one of the owner's, and he owes me big. So shut your bloody trap for two seconds and have a little faith in ole Spike, all right."

Buffy stood there speechless for a few moments before she nodded her head and followed him through the front entrance. They walked in silence towards the front desk, and Buffy suddenly became self-conscious about her attire. She was wearing a pair of old baggie jeans and a black sweater that looked too casual for such a grandiose hotel. She was suddenly very thankful she had packed some of her fancier clothing.

Spike stepped up to the front desk and smiled politely at the women behind it, "I need to speak with Lenard McDowell please."

The woman reeled slightly her skin becoming pale at the mention of the name. She stared intently at what must be a vampire and shifted her gaze quickly to the young women standing next to him. "M-May I inquire as to your name sir?"

Spike nodded licking his lips, "Tell him it's a very old friend."

The women looked at Spike skeptically before picking up the phone and dialing a few numbers. She whispered into the phone quickly and intently before hanging up. "Mr. McDowell will be down shortly. Please, have a seat in the lobby."

Buffy and Spike silently walked over to one of the lobby chairs, sitting down. This was so unreal. Who'd have thought Spike could have friends in such high places? She also suspected the women at the front desk knew what Spike was. Her curiosity finally got the better of her, and she asked, "How did she know you're a vampire?"

Spike looked at her smiling softly, "Lenard is in charge of catering to the demon community as well as being part-owner. The staff is well aware of that little tidbit, especially if you ask for him by name."

"Oh," Buffy said quietly, wondering exactly who or what she was about to meet.

"My God…" Came a smooth baritone voice, "Spike is…is that really you?"

Buffy's head shot up in time to see a tall, thin elderly man with dark graying hair walk quickly over to them. He smiled brightly at Spike and laughed. The man didn't feel completely human, but he also wasn't giving off any truly evil vibes, so Buffy sat quietly and watched the exchange.

"How long has it been?" Lenard said extending his hand to the vampire.

Spike took the proffered hand greeting Lenard with the same enthusiasm. "At least ninety years," He responded chuckling.

Lenard smiled fondly at Spike. "Ninety-four to be exact, but who's counting." That was when Lenard noticed Buffy watching them intently, "And who might this beauty be?" he asked looking back at Spike surprised.

Buffy stood from her seat holding out her hand in greeting, "Hi. I'm Buffy."

Lenard's eyes widened a bit at the petite women as he reached out to take her hand bowing graciously. "That wouldn't be the infamous Buffy Summers would it?"

Buffy gasped. "How…how did you know my name?"

Lenard looked at Spike with a bushy raised eyebrow before turning back to smile at Buffy, "In my line of work, I hear many tales, and you my dear have been the buzzing topic of the demon community for the past three years." He grinned at the deceptively fragile looking girl. "Anyone who was powerful enough to kill the Master should know by now that their name is enough to strike fear into the hearts of most demons."

Buffy blinked at the man, her mouth falling open in shock. "You mean like I'm famous or something?"

Lenard chuckled patting her small hand. "But of course, my dear. I believe even the Count himself has heard your tales."

Buffy blinked a few times, "As…as in Count D-Dracula. He…he's real?"

Spike snorted rolling his eyes, "Course the wanker's real. The poncy bugger owes me eleven pounds."

Buffy turned looking at Spike mouth still hanging open, "You actually know Dracula?"

Spike pulled a cigarette from his pack, "Know him? We're old rivals."

"Yes," Lenard cut in chuckling. "And my will he be jealous when he finds out you've taken up with the Slayer he had set his sights on."

"What!" Spike snarled, possessively wrapping an arm around Buffy's waist without even realizing it.

Buffy stiffened immediately, but not from Spike's embrace. What Lenard had just revealed had a cold chill running up her spine. "S-s-set his sights on?" Buffy questioned numbly.

Lenard looked at Spike then back at Buffy. He opened his mouth to answer her but Spike beat him to it, "Means the Count wants to make you one of the undead…Wants you to belong to him in every way possible."

"I-I…That's…" Buffy turned to Spike eyes misting with tears, "I thought Slayers can't be turned?"

Spike looked at her shaking his head, "Oh, they can, just not such a good idea to try is all."

Buffy looked at Spike swallowing the lump in her throat, "But…but Giles said…"

Spike nodded, "He meant no vampire in their right mind would dare to try. Doesn't mean Drac's not arrogant enough to think he would succeed. Bloody power hungry prick if you ask me."

Buffy's lip began to quiver as she looked at Spike, but Lenard placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't cry, my dear. Rumor has it, he's had to return to his homeland, because his lands are in jeopardy of being sold off. He won't be disturbing you for a while yet.

Lenard then looked at Spike, "She's a breath of fresh air compared to Drusilla. I do hope you plan on keeping her."

Normally Spike would have torn the arms out of any man who spoke ill of Dru, but Lenard had never liked her, and he had never made an effort to hide his disdain for her. In fact, back when she and Spike had stayed here in 1906 it had been right after Spike had discovered Dru in bed with a Grathnar demon. Lenard had declared her an inconsiderate harlot that was too self involved to see what she had right in front of her.

At the time, he had been too heartbroken to stand up for her, and Lenard had taken him out drinking. It was that night that Spike discovered Lenard was part Empath. He had told Spike he could see who certain people's matches were. Lenard had disclosed that evening that Drusilla was not his match at all.

Spike had not wanted to believe it at the time, but now he wished he had taken his advice and left her. The only problem with that was, if he had left that night, Dru would be dead, and as much as Spike hated her now, he would never wish that for her. Spike smiled at Lenard ignoring the comment and clearing his throat. "Was wondering if I still have a lifetime pass here?"

Lenard smiled blindingly at the blonde couple. "But of course. I am forever in your debt Spike. You don't even need to ask."

Buffy looked at Spike surprised, but held her tongue. She would ask him later why the kind half-demon owed him so much.

* * *

Lenard led them through the hotel, and Buffy was finally feeling comfortable enough to enjoy the Palace. It was beautiful, especially a room called the Garden Court. It had a huge glass-panel, domed ceiling, and large chandeliers hanging from the top. The carpet was a deep blue, with matching burgundy and blue Oriental rugs that were placed around the edge in a beautifully styled fashion. There were large marble columns that adorned the sides giving off that majestic feel. Buffy felt as though she'd stepped through a time machine.

As they made their way to the suite, Spike couldn't help the proud grin that kept tickling his mouth. Buffy had a look of complete awe on her face and would get this dazed sparkle in her eyes when she saw something she liked. Spike thought, at those moments, she was the most endearing creature he had ever laid eyes on, and he had to keep himself from staring at her.

As they entered their room, Buffy couldn't stop the gasp that passed her lips. She even had to cover her mouth to keep from squealing like a little girl. Like everything else in the hotel it was gorgeous, but what took her breath away was that this was a suite straight out of the movies. She had never been in a hotel room that resembled an apartment before.

The room she was standing in resembled a living room but could almost be called an office too. She walked further in, ignoring the men as they began to speak to each other. Buffy quickly went to the next room her excitement bubbling as she entered the sitting area. '_God, Cordy would be so jealous!'_ She began to giggle uncontrollably, spinning in a circle as she entered the bedroom. She walked over to the bed falling dizzily on it.

This had to be a dream. None of this could be real, then he stepped in the room, and she knew it was. Spike, the Slayer of Slayers, had brought her the first happy moment she had in over three years. The thought alone had her giggles starting all over again.

Spike smiled, as he watched her giggle like a kid on Christmas. He had been the one to make that beautiful smile grace her lips, and he decided he would spend the rest of the trip trying to keep it there. He tossed their bags down next to her on the bed. "Better get ready, kitten. We're going out for dinner tonight,"

* * *

Angel entered the Gateway of Lost Souls to be confronted by the male Oracle. "I do hope you didn't bother bringing a gift this time. You aren't going to be staying long."

Angel stopped eyeing him suspiciously. "Buffy… she remembers, doesn't she?"

The male looked at Angel long and hard before nodding. "She does."

"B-but why?" Angel asked not understanding why the Oracles hadn't done what they said they would. It was frustrating really, especially since Buffy had not even let on that she still remembered when she had left his office this morning.

"Unlike my sister, I do not believe you did this for a selfless reason. If it had been selfless, you would have returned to the Hellmouth with the Slayer. That had never been your intention and unlike my superiors, I do not believe you are their champion." The Oracle said bitingly as he glared at the Souled One.

Angel reeled at the venom in his voice, bristling at the comment. "That's not for you to decide."

"No," The Oracle shook his head as a grim satisfied smile crossed his face. "It's not. But I can choose to answer a request by a champion, just as my sister answered yours."

Angel looked at the male confused. "I-I don't…"

Suddenly, the Oracle took on a female voice. Buffy's voice. "No. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget."

Angel cringed at the memory, glaring at the Oracle. "I don't understand how granting her request will change anything. It's only going to make it harder on her."

"You made a decision without her lower being. You never even asked her what she thought. That changes everything, and I could not in good conscience allow such a travesty to happen without her knowing what you chose to take away." The Oracle tilted his head to the side watching the vampire try to keep his temper under control.

"But she's run off with Spike, because of her memories. How is that a good thing?" Angel growled.

The Oracle smiled. "Your jealousy does not concern me lower being."

"I'm not jealous! I'm just concerned." Angel shouted, his temper finally getting the better of him.

The male rolled his eyes. "The Slayer is in no danger. We are done here."

Angel started to protest but like the last two times he found himself staring at the gateway under the post office. He stared at it for a long moment before he sighed. It was time to call Giles.

* * *

Buffy stepped out of the bathroom in a black silk sleeveless chiffon dress, and a pair of black suede open toe heels. Spike was speechless as he stared, she looked bloody magnificent. Her hair was piled up high in a loose bun with little tendrils of golden hair framing her face. Her make-up was done to perfection and the black onyx necklace she wore finished the ensemble perfectly.

Buffy took in Spike's awestruck expression and blushed. "I…um…is it too much. I-I could change if…"

Spike finally recovered his voice and shouted. "No!"

Buffy jumped in response to his outburst and blushed further. "Are you sure?"

"I…just…you look lovely." Spike finally managed standing and walking towards her.

She finally noticed what Spike was wearing and a faint smile crossed her lips. "So do you." She whispered, taking in his black slacks and button down red dress shirt.

He smiled at that, looking down at his own attire. "Yeah, but I think you still got me beat in the best dressed category, luv."

Buffy looked down and started to fidget with her hands. This was strange, not in a bad way, but strange none the less. She was so used to fighting with him that it should feel awkward being nice, but it didn't. In fact, it was almost comfortable.

Buffy looked up watching him devourer her with his eyes and swallowed. "Where are we going?"

He met her eyes smiling slightly, "The Zuni Café. Lenard told me it's one of the best restaurants in town."

Buffy looked up surprised, "Spike, you really don't have to do all this."

He shrugged, looking sheepish. "I just want us to have a good time, is all? You deserve it after everything you went through."

Tears suddenly sprung to her eyes and Buffy tried to reel them in, wanting to make this a happy moment. He was absolutely amazing she decided, and before she even realized what she was doing; her feet carried her the short distance, so she was right in front of him.

Buffy gently stood on her tiptoes gently kissing Spike on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered.

Spike looked down rubbing the back of his neck as the warmth of her kiss burned him. "We…" He swallowed when his voice came out hoarse. "We should probably get going."

Buffy smiled softly and nodded. "I'll go grab my coat."


	5. Dinner and Investigations

Author's Notes:

Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews and encouragement. You guys are so awesome! See they help too, because I'm already done with Chapter five.

Oh and I should probably mention the chicken does take an hour at this resturant. I looked up the menu and it says it right on it. It's a brick oven roasted whole chicken.

Special thanks to Spikelissa for her beta job.

* * *

Chapter 5

Spike and Buffy were seated on the second floor at the Zuni Café, and all Buffy could do was look around in wonder. The elegance of the dishes that she could spot on the other tables was something she hadn't been expecting. It had been years since she had dined at a place like this and back then she had been much too young to appreciate such an extravagant place.

Buffy's eyes finally locked on Spike's, and she couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. He hadn't stopped staring at her like that, since she had stepped out of the bathroom. Even in the car ride on the way over she would catch him staring out of the corner of his eye.

Buffy smiled inwardly as a strange thought occurred to her. She had barely thought of Angel since arriving at the hotel. However, the strange part about it was the fact the pain she'd felt several hours ago was now almost nonexistent. Spike had done that. Her mortal enemy had not only saved her life today, but he had taken the past three years of her life and everything she was trained to believe, and thrown it out the preverbal window with one small act of kindness.

She wasn't going to lie to herself. Today, when she had stepped into her Watchers apartment, she had wanted to die. She had wanted peace. Everything that had been building since she was called came crashing down in the form of her ex-lover, and she just wanted all the pain to stop.

It was with the realization that Angel had never loved her, that she had also realized she would never be happy. Her time on this earth would be short and unfulfilling. She would never find true love, and she would die all alone.

It was with those thoughts that she had headed to Giles' home. Figuring it would best if he was the one to find her body, better than her mother, at least. She also remembered Spike being there and thought it would be rather just letting him watch her do to herself what he never could. Plus she wouldn't actually be dying alone. He would be there, and that had somehow eased her fear.

Buffy didn't remember much after that and the next thing she knew her mortal enemy was holding her as hot water rained down on her head. It was then that she realized Spike had saved her life, and she still couldn't help wondering why. There was more to it than his explanation, but she knew if she pushed him, he would never tell her.

Their waiter cut into her musing, and Buffy blinked coming back to herself. Her blush intensified when she realized she had been staring at him the whole time.

"What can I start you off with?" The waiter asked politely.

Spike smiled at the adorable pink that spread across Buffy's cheeks and wondered what exactly she had been thinking about. Spike cleared his throat before looking up at the waiter. "I think we would like to try the zucchini flowers and a bottle of house red."

The waiter nodded, "Very good, sir."

Buffy opened her menu hiding her eyes from Spike. She read some of the items, feeling stupid when she didn't understand what everything was. She couldn't help feeling like a little girl again. She cleared her throat and bit her lip, before saying, "I'm really not sure what half of this stuff is." Buffy pouted finally meeting Spike's eyes again. "And what the hell is squab anyway?"

Spike grinned. She was too adorable for words, "Its pigeon, luv."

Buffy grimaced. "Ew, those are like the rats of the bird world."

Spike laughed shaking his head. "It's considered a delicacy in most French restaurants."

Buffy pouted again, though her eyes were dancing. "Yah, well so is a snail. You don't see me eating those, do you?"

Spike's grin widened, and he nodded his head. "Point taken, do you want me to order for you?"

Buffy looked at him surprised, before she shrugged. "Just don't order the squab, okay. Uh, you know, anything else that I'll think is gross."

He was just about to comment on how their definition of gross would be somewhat different, when the waiter arrived with the wine. He uncorked the bottle and poured both of them a glass. "Are you ready to order sir?"

Spike nodded taking a sip of his wine. "We'll have the Zuni Caesar and the chicken for two."

"Very good sir and I imagine you'd like to split the Caesar." At Spike's nod, he continued. "Fantastic selection sir, the chicken should take about an hour to cook. Will that be all right with you?"

Spike looked back at Buffy, who shrugged and nodded. "That should be fine."

"Wonderful," The waiter said enthusiastically. "I'll be back with your appetizer shortly." He picked up both menus and headed back the way he came.

Buffy watched Spike curiously wondering if now would be a good time to ask what had been on her mind, since she had met Lenard. Deciding it was as good a time as any, she took a leap of faith and asked. "So, why does Lenard owe you so much?"

Spike lips quirked into a half smile. "Was wondering when you were going to ask."

Buffy smiled. "What can I say, I'm curious."

Spike nodded taking another sip of wine and refilling his glass. "Dru and I were staying here in April of 1906." At Buffy's blank stare, he continued, "During the earthquake, pet."

Buffy's eyes widened slightly, "Oh."

"It happened early, just as the sun was coming up. Anyway, we were okay at first. The building hadn't taken much damage except the entrance had been blocked off, but everyone figured they could wait it out until the debris was cleared away. We couldn't leave anyway because the sun was up, and I really didn't feel like traipsing through the sewers listening to Dru whine about the smell."

Spike sighed before he closed his eyes as the memory came flooding into his vision. "It wasn't until around noon that I awoke to the smell of smoke. It was faint, and I didn't think much of it. The Hotel was supposed to be fireproof in any case, so I really wasn't all that worried and went back to sleep. I woke up again around one to the sounds of shouting and the overwhelming scent of fear. My room was filling with smoke fast, and I did the only thing I could. I ran half naked to Dru's room, so we could get the hell out of there."

Buffy blinked a few times at this information, but didn't comment. Why Spike and Dru weren't sharing a room was something she would ask another time. For some reason she was relieved by that information. However, hearing the dark vampiress's name was making her twitchy and uncomfortable for reasons she really wasn't ready to analyze yet.

Spike rolled his eyes. "She thought it was some big game and was dancing around her room like the lunatic she was. I grabbed her and drug her into the hallway heading for the stairs. I ran into Lenard halfway down. He was crying. His wife and new-born daughter were trapped on the floor below, and he couldn't get to them. He begged me to help him. He was a good friend, and he had been helping me through a rough patch, so I couldn't really deny him anything. Dru of course, didn't want me to go, but I wasn't about to watch Lenard lose his family. So I did the only thing I could. I handed her off to him telling him to get to the basement, and I would meet them there. I got to the room just in time and got them out. Other people saw me helping them, and I suppose because I seemed like I knew where I was going, they followed." Spike shrugged turning away embarrassed. "And the rest is history."

Buffy looked at Spike in wonder. "How many people did you save that day Spike?"

He shrugged. "Not sure, wasn't really counting."

"Spike…" Buffy whispered. "Please tell me."

It was, _the please_, that did it, and he knew he would never be able to deny her anything. He shrugged as if it didn't mean much. "Over a hundred, I suppose. In a situation like that you sort of forget what side you're on and everyone becomes equal."

Buffy gasped her hand going to her heart, her eyes widening in awe.

Spike, in that moment realized how much it did mean, and he wouldn't trade the reverence in her eyes for anything in the world. It was then that the appetizer arrived.

* * *

Giles slammed the phone down, picked it up, and then slammed it down again. "Bloody pillock!"

"What happened?" Willow asked tentatively.

Giles ripped his glasses off shaking his head. He was fuming. He ignored Willow's question and marched into the bathroom. He flipped on the light and looked around at the carnage. There were shards of mirror and plaster in the sink. The faucet for the bath tub was bent and sideways. The chain's Spike had been wearing were snapped and at the bottom of the tub. Giles stepped further in, and then something caught his eye, he bent down inspecting it. A long jagged piece of glass was lying broken between the sink and toilet. He stared at it for a long while his heart clenching as his eyes spotted the small bloody hand print that wrapped around the base.

"Willow, would you please come here for a moment?" He stood up stepping back.

Willow stepped in the bathroom looking around. She was surprised to find the bathroom destroyed. Xander followed, standing just outside the door. He had been silent, since he found out about Buffy's reckless decision. He whistled as he took in the bathroom. "Man, looks like Buffy and Spike got into _some_ fight."

"Yes," Giles said nodding. "That's what I thought too."

Willow looked around at the mess scanning everything. "I don't get it, why would she take him with her if they were fighting?"

"Precisely," Giles said. "As much as she has made poor decisions in the past, I don't see her making them with anyone other than Angel. Look at the snapped chains, why didn't Spike try to break them sooner? And look at the hole through the plaster inside the medicine cabinet. He didn't do that. She did. Plus, look at this, the tub and the tile are wet. Are you going to tell me that sometime in the middle of the fight, they decided to take a shower?"

"Maybe they broke a pipe." Xander suggested.

Giles shook his head. "I don't think so." He walked over turning on the faucet and looked back at the boy. "They would have had to shut the water off if that were the case.

He sighed, looking back at Willow. "You said yourself that Spike seemed unable to harm you, and we saw how hungry he was when he came to us for help. Why, in God's name, would that suddenly change? We live in Sunnydale. The problems here don't mysteriously fix themselves without an explanation or our intervention."

"I-I don't know." Willow said becoming more confused by the minute. "Giles, what happened in L.A.?"

He shook his head. "One more thing, look between the toilet and the sink. What do you see?"

Both Xander and Willow peered at the shard of glass. Xander thinking it was just a makeshift weapon shrugged and stepped back, but it was Willow, who gasped as the pieces began to click into place. "Oh god Giles, she wouldn't."

"What if I told you Angel had been human for a day and decided to reverse it when he realized he wasn't strong enough to protect Buffy? He did it, as he does most things, without her knowledge and when he told her what was happening, she had begged to remember." Giles sighed polishing his glasses. "I suppose because Angel was granted his request it was only fair the Oracles let Buffy keep her memories as well."

Willow's eyes filled with tears, and she shook her head. Xander had a stunned look on his face before it gave way to hatred and fury when he finally realized what had happened here. "That stupid fucking piece of shit," He snarled, heading straight for Giles' weapon's chest.

"Xand, what are you doing?" Willow asked running after him.

"What does it look like? I'm gonna find a way down to L.A, so I can stake his sorry ass." He growled digging through the chest. He grabbed a crossbow and a pack of bolts as well as some stakes.

"Xander, calm down, we…we don't know what's going on. Jumping to conclusions isn't going to help anyone." Willow said gently.

He spun on his heals looking at Willow like she was crazy. "What do you mean, jumping to conclusions? We both jumped. I saw you, and even Giles jumped. So, I'm gonna go do what I should have done a long time ago."

Xander ran his hand through his hair. "Isn't it enough that every single time Buffy starts to feel happy or even get over him, he has to show up and drag her back down into misery."

He sighed. "She's our best friend Will, and you can honestly stand there and tell me that's fair? That it's okay for him to ruin her life. Well, I'm not waiting around until one day we show up and find an actual body lifeless on the floor. We were lucky this time. I honestly can't believe I'm saying this, but thank god Spike was here. I refuse to wait until something like this happens again."

"I agree," Giles solemnly replied. Before Xander could even reply he continued on, "Except…" Giles paused to grab the tranquilizer gun and darts he'd kept for Oz. "We're not going to kill him. We'll bring him back here and let him come to the same conclusion we have." He loaded the gun looking at Willow. "Then we will wait for Buffy to return. She can make the decision on her own about what's to be done with Angel."

Willow looked at both men swallowing hard. Giles had a steely glint in his eye that she would only ever attribute to his Ripper days, and Xander just looked pissed. "And what do we do with him while we wait?"

Giles grinned evilly cocking the gun and looking at it a long moment. "I'm sure we'll think of something. After all, fair is fair."

Willow wasn't quite sure she knew what that meant, and she was almost afraid to find out.

* * *

Buffy was laughing so hard her stomach hurt. She was also able to admit she was more than a little drunk. "You didn't?"

"I swear to you pet, I did." Spike said, laughing just as hard. "The bloody bitch was in my way, and I wasn't about to let her lock me out."

"Darla must have been furious. Oh god..." Buffy sucked in a breath trying to regain some composure, but broke into another fit of giggles. "I can just see her face!"

Spike was giggling that cute giggle that he had. "So like I was saying, I kicked her off the rungs and into the sludge just as the sun was coming up. She must have smelt like shit for a week after that. Not even a Fungus Demon would touch her."

"Oh god, I would have loved to see that!" Buffy said, bursting into all out laughter again.

"Here's your bill sir, and the extra bottle of house wine you asked for." The waiter said, smiling at the happy couple. They had been the most pleasant customers he had had all night.

"Thanks mate." Spike said looking at the tab and quickly sliding the dosh into the fold. He gave the waiter a large tip then handed the bill back. Grabbing the bottle he stood holding his hand out to help Buffy up. "You ready to go luv."

"Yep," She said popping the p. "Where to next?"

Spike grinned. "It's a surprise."

Buffy smiled brightly linking her arm with his. "I think I'm starting to love your surprises."

* * *

They were parked on the beach, the waves crashing loudly along the shore. It was a beautiful night. Buffy looked at the stars smiling at the beauty and taking a long deep breath of sea air. God, this place was really different from Sunnydale, so peaceful.

She felt the cool sand between her toes, and walked around to the front of the Desoto where Spike was leaning against the hood. He handed her the bottle of wine, and she took a large swallow. "It's so beautiful here."

He stared at her for a long moment before nodding, "Bloody gorgeous."

Buffy's heart leapt at the look he was giving her, but she didn't comment. A blush rose to her cheeks and sure turned back watching the ocean waves. "You know what we need?"

Spike smiled taking another drink of the wine. "What's that?"

She smiled slightly. "Music, you know something that we can dance to."

Spike almost spat the wine out at her response, but quickly covered his reaction with a devilish grin. "I… well…I think I might have something. Let me go see."

Spike pulled out his CD case and began flipping through it when he spotted what he was looking for. He had nicked the thing for Dru down in Brazil the same night that he had caught her with a Chaos Demon, but had never given it to her. It didn't really bother him that it had been for her, because when he had done it, it had only been to get her stop constantly listening to Madonna.

He stuck the CD in the player and skipped the first song. He recognized the next immediately and grinned. He rolled down both windows and stepped out of his car smiling.

Buffy giggled. "My mom loves Stevie Nicks."

"Always liked your mom, the woman has excellent taste." Spike said holding out his hand.

Buffy grinned taking his hand and moving in closer. "I never said I didn't like her."

Spike smiled slightly rocking with her to the music. "Yeah, well you're not so bad yourself Slayer."

Buffy slowly brought both arms up around his neck so their bodies were flush against each other as they moved slowly to the music. "Well," Buffy said as her eye lashes fluttered, and she held back an unladylike yawn. "I'm learning that neither are you."

He wrapped his arms tighter around her closing his eyes. He didn't think anything could feel so good. Buffy laid her head on his chest snuggling closely rubbing her cheek along his shirt. She was strangely comforted by the lack of a heartbeat. Her last coherent thought was how she wished he had been the one the Powers had sent to her. She never realized she had said it out loud.

Spike froze at the words, feeling her body go limp against his. He looked down into the peaceful sleeping face of the Slayer. He smiled lovingly kissing her forehead. "So do I, luv. So do I. Sweet dreams, Buffy."


End file.
